In The Lab
by ElIzabeth-81
Summary: One shot - Lauren helps Bo work on controlling her hunger. I felt like writing something smutty and plotless so here it is.


_**So as advertised this is pretty much just smut. And by the way I'll always take suggestions if anyone has anything they want to request and if I think I can do it I'll write it. FYI there's a little bit of bondage in this but as far as bondage goes I would say it's on the tame side.**_

Lauren tapped away at her keyboard listlessly as she tried to finish up the autopsy report. Most days she would become completely absorbed in her work but today she felt distracted - her mind elsewhere - and she couldn't stop looking at her watch.

She couldn't stop thinking about Bo, not since she'd called to ask for help with controlling her hunger. It was refreshing to interact with someone who wasn't yet a part of the whole fae world, and who didn't treat her any differently because she was human. Bo represented a rare bright spot in a world that had become dull and lonely. Lauren's heart went out to her - she seemed so confused by this strange universe that she'd been thrust into. They were both outsiders in their ways.

It was an unusual arrangement; a human helping a fae to learn how to control their powers. And it wasn't like her to break the rules so easily. There could be serious consequences if The Ash were to find out that she was keeping such a serious secret. But she'd grown so used to the rhythms and the endless routines of this place, that even the fear of getting caught might be a welcome change.

Lauren had dedicated herself to reading all that she could about Succubi and the ways they learned how to harness their powers. She had a few ideas about things she wanted to try, but it was going to be difficult. And then there was the problem of Bo's obvious feelings of shame about her nature. That was going to present the biggest challenge of all.

The night before she'd gotten a call from Bo to say that she was going to drop by again. It was almost time, so now she saved her work and pulled out the unmarked file she'd reserved for Bo. She'd been playing with her formula for the past few days and was just waiting to hear some of Bo's feedback about how effective she'd found the last injection.

"Hey," Bo said, from not too far behind her. Lauren had given her directions on the best route to slip into the lab without being detected.

"Hi," Lauren greeted her as she got up from her chair. She was struck again by how beautiful Bo was, and wondered how many meetings it would take for the effect to start to wane. She realized that she'd been staring for a beat too long and motioned towards her exam table. "Did you want to sit?"

"Sure," Bo agreed, smiling at her in that way that suggested she must know exactly what Lauren had been thinking. Lauren took the opportunity while her back was turned to notice that she was poured into tight black pants, along with a low-cut black top. It was interesting to her that despite her feelings of shame about her nature, Bo carried herself with such confidence and grace. It was clear that a Succubus' allure was innate and not something they worked at. Bo turned around to sit and to look at her, so Lauren quickly lifted her gaze.

"How did you feel after you left the other day? Any negative side effects I should know about?" Lauren asked, her pen poised over Bo's chart.

Bo shrugged. "Not at all. It actually did help a little. I'm ready for another ma'am," she said, holding out her arm.

Lauren smiled at Bo's eagerness. "I'll give you another injection, but I need to examine you too. And I've got some ideas on some techniques we can work on. The injections will help but they should just be used as one tool amongst many," Lauren explained, pulling her stool over towards the exam table. "Would you be interested in exploring some other strategies?"

"Only if I get a lollipop afterwards Dr Lewis," Bo grinned before her expression grew serious. "I'll take any help you can give me. Thank you again for doing this."

Lauren broke their very intense eye contact for a second to collect herself – she had the feeling that Bo was hanging on her every word. She pushed up the sleeves of her coat. "Well the first thing is, once you learn how to feed without killing you'll be able to feed regularly. And that's the problem; your hunger is increased because you're effectively starving yourself. The more you feed the less likely you'll be to drain people."

"Makes sense," Bo agreed. "But how do I get to that point? I mean where I can feed regularly?"

"It'll take some work. You need to build up a tolerance to your hunger to begin with. We need to get you to a point where you're kind of comfortable with it, because your body will be conditioned to know that there will always be another food source. First of all, we need to have some sort of stimuli to expose you to. I mean, something to arouse you," Lauren explained.

"Are you going to show me porn or something?" Bo joked to cover her embarrassment. Sometimes it felt like her whole life was about sex, but she'd never had anyone speak to her so frankly about it before. Lauren talked about it like it was all so normal and natural. Although Bo felt a little uncomfortable, she found it endearing how cool Lauren was about it.

"I'm not sure. Would watching pornography make you hungry?" Lauren said, her eyebrows raised.

Bo shrugged. "A little I guess. But not like being around people does. And it's not exactly like I can suck the life out of an image, so it wouldn't get me very far, know what I mean? "

"Well so we'd need a person you'd be attracted to. That's going to be difficult though, because we want to minimise the amount of people who know about this. We're supposed to be hiding," Lauren pointed out.

Bo hesitated for a moment. She couldn't think of anyone more attractive right now than the person sitting in front of her. They'd been flirting like crazy since their first meeting and Lauren must know it, she couldn't be that clueless. "Why don't _you_ just do it? Unless you're worried about your safety or whatever."

"I'm not worried," Lauren jumped in quickly. "That's fine." She looked down at her clipboard and started scribbling something, but her slightly shaky hands betrayed the fact that she'd been affected by Bo's words.

Bo smiled. She'd clearly flustered Lauren, and she'd discovered that she liked the reactions she could elicit from her. "Okay, so how are we going to do it and make sure you don't get hurt at the same time?"

"I'll work on it."

X X X

"So what are we doing today?" Bo said, raising her eyebrows at the twin sets of handcuffs she saw lying on the exam table. "A bit of light S&M? It's always the quiet ones," Bo said teasingly, but a few very erotic images had just gone through her mind at the sight of them.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I just had an idea, that if you're restrained then we can work on your control and ensure my safety at the same time," Lauren said self-consciously. She had wrestled with a lot of different ideas and this was the only practical way she could think of. Then she'd had to go and purchase the handcuffs at a sex shop – she'd thought about ropes or chains but handcuffs seemed like the easiest thing to get. She'd looked around the room and guiltily thought about a few other _accessories_ she wouldn't mind trying out with Bo.

"Hey it's cool. It's a good idea," Bo said off Lauren's embarrassed look. "But are you sure it's going to be alright?"

"Only one way to find out," Lauren replied.

Bo lay down on the table and held up her wrists. "Strap me in then, I guess." Bo eyes took Lauren in while she snapped the cuffs into place. "So what are you going to do to me?" she said, unable to stop the suggestive tone from slipping into her voice.

Lauren was half-smiling at her. "Well, you tell me. What would spark off your hunger most?"

"I'm not sure," Bo lied. She'd just been picturing Lauren straddling her where she lay. In any case just being close to Lauren was more than enough to have kick-started her urges.

"There's nothing to be ashamed off. I realise this is unorthodox and it seems strange, but feeding is just part of your biology," Lauren said.

"And you're acting as a doctor, I know, but it's still weird. Can't shake off all those years of human education, know what I mean?"

"Maybe," Lauren said, looking at her kindly. She put a comforting arm on Bo's shoulder.

"I don't know, just try a few things out, whatever you're alright with. Just don't get too close to my mouth. Even if I'm restrained I don't think you would be able to pull away if I started, do you understand what I'm saying?" Bo warned.

"Understood," Lauren confirmed. She ran a hand along Bo's bare arm and Bo closed her eyes. Lauren's fingers stumbled as they drew lines along the skin, then traced up to Bo's collarbone and the line of her neck. Then she pulled away and Bo's eyes opened questioningly.

"You're right, this does feel pretty weird," Lauren said, her confident demeanour slipping. "Are you sure you're okay with being restrained like that?"

"Of course, Lauren, it's fine," Bo said. Now that Lauren had started touching her she couldn't bear the thought of her stopping.

Lauren paused and then began again. This time Lauren put both of her hands down on Bo. Careful to keep her upper body back, she moved her hands over Bo's arms, and then down to Bo's waist before touching one of her thighs through her clothes.

"Um, Bo?"

"Yeah?" Bo said, and Lauren noted a slight breathlessness in her voice.

"Is this doing what it's supposed to do?" Lauren asked.

Bo just nodded and closed her eyes again.

Bo noticed that Lauren's hands, which at first seemed unsure and hesitating, felt like they were starting to find their way. They had pulled the bottom of Bo's shirt up and had started lightly touching the sensitive skin on her side. Lauren watched Bo's face with satisfaction – she was biting her lip. It suddenly seemed very quiet in the lab, and Bo was breathing loudly. Lauren had wanted to touch her again since she'd first examined her – she was glad that she had an excuse to do so again. She might feel guilty about it, if it weren't so clear that they both wanted to do this.

"More?" Lauren said simply.

"You don't have to ask," Bo replied.

Lauren watched Bo's face – she was so stunning. After a few moments she bent down and kissed Bo's neck, touching her lips softly to her, and she felt Bo arch into her. She heard the sound of the handcuffs clattering against the legs of the exam table and Lauren quickly drew back.

"Everything okay?" Lauren asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I forgot for a second," Bo said, looking up at her. "It's alright, don't be afraid." She wished like hell that her hands were free. She'd wanted to reach up and grab the back of Lauren's head, pull her close. But she'd settle for this; just lying here and enjoying the feeling of Lauren near. She was almost unbearably aroused but then there was something delicious about it too.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lauren said, and Bo felt the sweetness of it all through her. God she wanted to drop the pretence of this experiment and just kiss Lauren, but she knew she couldn't.

"It actually feels okay – the hunger I mean. When you said you could build up a tolerance I didn't believe it, but I'm already starting to feel it," Bo said.

"Great. Well, we'll leave it there for today and I'll give you another injection, then you can come back and we'll pick it up again. Sound good?"

Bo nodded. It was going to be the world's longest wait until their next little session of this. She grinned devilishly to herself and then tried to smooth out her expression. "Sure. Whatever helps."

X X X

Bo lay down and surrendered her hands to Lauren. She'd seen Lauren visibly swallow hard when she'd walked in to the room – she'd made sure she dressed for the occasion and was wearing a plunging neckline. Lauren was dressed in her usual button-up and lab coat, not that Bo would want her to look any differently. It made her feel like she was in on a secret that very few people must know about Lauren. She came across as very cerebral but she more than knew what she was doing when it came to Bo's body.

This time there was not so much of the preliminary making-sure-you're-okay business, which had been sweet but which Bo was now fine with not having. Bo observed Lauren while Lauren stared at her body, looking at her up and down like she wasn't sure where to start.

Then she put her fingers on Bo's hip, drawing circles on her skin, her hand quickly going under the fabric. This time Bo didn't close her eyes; she kept her eyes trained on Lauren's face. They stayed like that for what felt like forever, Lauren just touching her hips and waist and stomach.

"You can go further this time if you want. Got to keep pushing my limits, right?" Bo smiled and laughed a little nervously.

"Just tell me if it gets too much," Lauren said, and then Bo sighed as Lauren went straight to work on her neck. Bo felt Lauren's tongue on her with a jolt to her stomach, and she forced her hands to not strain against the cuffs. Goosebumps raised all over her when Lauren licked up and down her neck, feathering kisses along it. Bo could hear Lauren's breath in her ear and she could smell her hair. She focussed on not turning her head and tried to just enjoy it. Lauren had placed a hand on her opposite shoulder and her arm created a light pressure across Bo's chest.

Bo moaned and she saw Lauren look up for a moment, meeting her eyes, and then Lauren moved back down again. She felt soft warm lips on her collarbone, just above her neckline, but not quite on the bared skin of the top of her breasts like she wanted. Bo was close to writhing on the table and she felt Lauren's strong hand on her hip, as though to steady her.

For the next week and then the week after that they continued in this fashion. For Bo it was like a form of torture, only you were not supposed to like torture quite so much. And for Lauren it was an exercise in struggling for control almost as much as she knew it must be for Bo. To have Bo spread out before her – seemingly ready and waiting for her to do whatever she wanted – was more than a little bit tempting. On several occasions she had to remind herself that she couldn't go near Bo's mouth.

"Lauren, I think I'm ready to try a kiss. I mean, if we take precautions," Bo announced, hoping like hell that Lauren wasn't going to shut her down.

Lauren nodded. "I think you're ready," she went over to her desk and picked up a vial, using a syringe to draw up some liquid and then tapping on its edge. Bo tried not to laugh at the fact that Lauren had obviously been prepared for this before the session, maybe even before multiple sessions, and was just waiting for Bo to say the word. Bo leaned up on her elbows on the table.

"I've got a strong, fast-acting sedative here. I'm going to hold it, and if anything bad happens we've got a back up system. But I believe that you can do this Bo. We wouldn't be doing this if I didn't," she said. When she turned around she saw Bo staring at her, sitting on the table. Lauren noted from the rise and fall of her chest that her body was reacting to the situation, and she wasn't the only one.

Lauren cleared her throat and walked towards Bo. She stood next to her, holding the syringe apologetically towards Bo's abdomen. Bo nodded at Lauren to signal that she was ready and Lauren leaned forward, pressing her lips to Bo's.

They stayed still for a moment, each of them cautiously waiting, and then Bo moved forward as much as she could and started moving her lips over Lauren's. It was a curious sensation – she was so hungry – but somehow this was more than enough. She felt Lauren's free hand come up to her hair and Bo opened her mouth to invite Lauren in. Lauren's tongue was gently insistent against her own and Bo could feel Lauren's hand resting against the back of her head. The kiss deepened as they tasted one another's mouths with increasing urgency.

Lauren pulled away and Bo was about to protest when she realized that Lauren was putting the syringe aside. Bo smiled at her, unconsciously licking her lips, and waited for Lauren to come back.

"We don't need this, do we?" Lauren checked as she put it down on the trolley she reserved for her instruments.

"No. Come here?" Bo said, and Lauren stepped towards her to kiss her again. They started making out in earnest, Lauren kissing her hungrily, her teeth gently grazing her lips and then kissing down her jawline.

Bo was pushing into Lauren as much as the handcuffs would allow, trying desperately to get closer. Then Lauren's hand was on one of her breasts, cupping her with those sure fingers, and Bo moaned.

"Get on top of me," Bo asked her. If she couldn't touch then she needed to feel Lauren pressed against her. Lauren pulled back and their eyes locked. For a moment she thought Lauren was going to stop what they were doing, and Bo realized that she was fully prepared to beg. But Lauren just pushed her back so that she was lying down and Bo grinned when she saw Lauren climbing up onto the table.

They both gasped at the feeling of their bodies against one another, and Lauren pressed downwards into Bo as their legs entwined. They kissed and then Lauren moved down, pulling up her shirt and pushing a cup of her bra upwards so that she could lick and suck Bo's exposed breast. Bo felt like she was going to burst into flames. Lauren's tongue was sliding against her skin and it felt so good.

Finally Bo couldn't take it any more. All she could think about was wanting to grab Lauren's hips, to be able to touch her. For the first time she used all of her strength and broke the chains that bound the handcuffs to the legs of the exam table, wincing as the metal bit into her wrists.

"Ow, shit!" Bo exclaimed. The pain had caused her to come back to earth a little and Lauren had stilled, pulling back from her.

She was silent and Bo couldn't read Lauren's expression. Bo put her hand to the side of Lauren's face. "I'm sorry. I should've asked if I could do that."

"I don't mind. Although I could have unlocked them, and spared you the pain," Lauren said with a raised eyebrow, reaching into her pocket for the keys.

"Well, I think you're worth it," Bo said. Lauren smiled at her and then she unlocked first one and then the other handcuff, rubbing the abrasions on Bo's wrists. When she was done she sat back, as though uncertain of what to do next. Bo hesitated for a second – she wasn't sure if Lauren was scared now that she was free, but she decided to take a chance. She'd always said she wasn't afraid, and Lauren's sexual energy was pretty blinding.

She reached forward and pulled Lauren towards her, kissing her softly, and when Lauren started to kiss her back she grabbed Lauren's lab coat in her hands and pushed it off her shoulders. Bo then made quick work of the buttons of Lauren's shirt, and then pulled her own shirt over her head in between kisses.

They lay so that Lauren was on top of her again and there was the beautiful sensation of skin on skin. After the weeks of repression it was such a relief to be able to move her hands and she made full use of them. She ran her fingers over Lauren's breasts and teased her nipples, and grabbed Lauren's ass, grinding into her.

The heat between them rose and rose. For the first time in her life Bo had forgotten about her hunger and desire to feed, all she wanted was to be inside Lauren. She undid the button of Lauren's pants and slipped her hand inside, feeling how wet Lauren was and making her gasp. Bo moaned at the feeling of it. It drove her crazy to think that Lauren might have been like this the whole time, that she might have gone home after all of their sessions feeling this aroused. She knew that she had.

"Wait," Lauren said, pulling back to yank Bo's pants down, undressing them both.

Then Lauren's long fingers were slipping into her and she did the same, Lauren laying on top of her as they thrust into one another. Bo could feel the table moving underneath her and prayed that it would hold. She started talking into Lauren's ear, telling her some of the things she'd been holding in, about how sexy she thought Lauren was and how much she loved it when Lauren touched her. But then she couldn't talk any more, and she could feel her toes curling as she crashed into a melting orgasm. Lauren wasn't far behind, and Bo focussed on drawing out her climax as long as she could, her fingers playing over Lauren's clit.

They held one another as they came back to earth. Lauren rested her head against Bo's chest, and Bo stroked her hair. She looked up at the sterile white ceiling and nearly laughed, because for a while she had forgotten where they were.

"I did it!" Bo said excitedly.

"You certainly did," Lauren said drily.

"I can't believe I did it. And you're okay," Bo said with wonder. "This is going to change everything for me."

"I'm very happy for you. And also for me," Lauren joked. "But I would hate to think that it was just a fluke," as she spoke she extricated herself and got up from the table. Bo looked at her with a wounded expression for a second, but it disappeared when she realized that Lauren was just changing positions because the table was too narrow to accommodate much movement. Lauren was crawling her way upwards, coming to rest between Bo's legs.

"I guess we're just going to have to practice so we can be sure," she said, and Bo's mouth opened in pleasure as she felt Lauren's kiss on the inside of her thigh.


End file.
